


The Tilt of Your Lips

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Inktober/Goretober/Kinktober [29]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Eating out, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Nate’s mouth is slick and wicked, the sounds coming from his lips obscene in the quiet of Erik’s bedroom.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Series: Inktober/Goretober/Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/836100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The Tilt of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it been ages since I've had any motivation to write ANYTHING so of course it's porn. Literally all I do is bake lately but I really missed writing so here we are! Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.   
> Written for the prompt 'eating out'.

Erik doesn’t know what the hell he expected, inviting Nate back to his place, too many shots in, high off an easy win and swaying into one another like stars drawn into one another’s orbits, done with fighting the inevitability of the gravitational pull between them, destined to crash together, creating something that could be so deadly or so beautiful. He sure as hell wasn’t expecting  _ this. _

Nate’s mouth is slick and wicked, the sounds coming from his lips  _ obscene _ in the quiet of Erik’s bedroom. Erik won’t look,  _ can’t _ look because if he does he knows he’ll lose what little control he still has, hands fisted into the sheets so tightly he’s certain they’ll tear, and then where will he be? Swept away under Nate’s wicked mouth and talented hands and far too knowing gaze. He doesn’t want to know. He  _ does. _

His legs thrown over Nate’s shoulders, he feels spread open,  _ exposed, _ his hard, aching cock resting against his belly in a pool of precome, his balls drawn up, he’s wound up so tightly. Nate’s tongue teases around his hole, wet and filthy and Erik’s breath catches in his throat. Nate lets out a soft chuckle that Erik can feel through his  _ skin, _ the way it shivers along his nerves and leaves him breathless. His voice sounds  _ wrecked _ and Erik is desperate for him to  _ talk _ to him just so he can hear the rough tone, know he was the cause of it, know no one else gets to hear him like this, but he can’t bear to tear his mouth away from his skin. He always thought Nate would be a talker, but he’ll have to wait to find out, his tongue too busy to run his mouth. 

Nate licks over his hole, long dirty drags of his tongue, once, twice, and the sound that escapes Erik’s mouth would be embarrassing any other time but he’s too busy feeling like he’s going to shake out of his skin to care. 

Nate’s hands have been holding him open, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises- it sends a thrill through him, the thought that he’ll be able to press his fingers to them and remember- but he moves one to squeeze Erik’s hip, soothing, grounding him. It changes the angle, makes Nate pull back enough to slide his fingers, slick with spit, across Erik’s hole, wet and loose from how long he’s had him on his back, while he mouths wetly at his balls. 

Erik reaches for his cock but Nate bats his hand away, grinning up at him with lips so obscene, swollen and red, chin slick with spit. Erik has to squeeze his eyes tight at the sight, his heart thundering in his chest, through his veins. He can’t remember the last time he felt this lost, this out of control. 

It’s a relief when Nate closes his fist around his cock, and he sobs as he slides one thick finger knuckle deep, jacking him off casually as he fingers him. 

“Getting close?” Nate murmurs and  _ god, _ his voice is  _ wrecked. _ Rough, deep, like he’d been deepthroating Erik’s cock for the past half hour, not eating him out.

“Such a tease,” he manages to grit out and he means it to come out as a challenge, but it’s probably far closer to a whine. 

Nate cocks an eyebrow, swollen lips pulled up into a smirk that is more predatory than anything else. He runs his thumb across the head of Erik’s cock, smearing the precome around. He’d thought his cheeks couldn’t flush any further until Nate says, “You’re so wet for me.”

He teases the tip of a second finger around Erik’s hole, igniting all the wonderful nerve endings there and he  _ knows _ he isn’t slick enough for a second, that they’d need to stop and dig out the lube for anything else, but it doesn’t stop him from  _ aching _ for it. In that moment there’s  _ nothing _ he wants more than to be filled up by Nate until he doesn’t know where he ends and the other man begins. 

“Am I really a tease if I follow through?” Nate muses and Erik curses him out as he lets go of his cock, pulls his finger free of the tight clutch of his body, but it’s only to duck back down between his legs, big hands spreading him wide again and sealing his mouth over Erik’s hole in a parody of a kiss. 

It’s filthy and wet and Erik doesn’t think, just reacts, grabbing his cock and jerking off like it’s a race to the finish and he’s sprinting through the last stretch. Nate doesn’t stop him this time, just doubles down, his tongue stiff, licking inside like he’s a starving man and Erik is a feast laid bare for him alone. His hips jerk and he tries desperately to press back into the touches, against Nate’s mouth but Nate’s grip on him is strong, immovable and the idea that Nate can hold him down, do what he wants, has a fire igniting in his veins.

It builds under his skin, along his spine, behind his teeth and he comes with a shout all over himself. 

He works his hand over his cock, a second wave leaving him shuddering but he doesn’t let up until he’s borderline too sensitive, his stomach and chest soaked and cooling. He lets his hands fall back against the bed, his chest heaving like he’s been bag-skated instead of given the best orgasm of his  _ life. _

It’s only then that Nate gentles his mouth, presses a few lingering kisses and then slowly sits up, almost reluctantly, like if Erik were up for it, he’d just keep  _ going _ for as long as he could. 

“I think you broke me.” His voice startles him, throat dry and raw like he’d been shouting. He’s glad he doesn’t have any neighbors close by. 

Nate grins, then winces, working his jaw. Erik can only imagine how it’s feeling.

He gets Erik situated, legs sprawled out, his hips aching a little at keeping them over Nate’s broad shoulders for so long and then knee walks until he’s next to Erik’s chest. His cock is still hard, hasn’t flagged even with how long he’s been working Erik over and it’s a bit of a thrill to know that  _ he _ did that. 

“Want me…?” His eyes are on Nate’s cock as he wraps one large hand around himself. He’s thick, long, and Erik’s mouth waters at the sight. 

“Next time,” Nate replies, eyes darting between his mouth and the mess on his chest. A red flush spreads down his chest, his breath coming out in short little pants as he works himself fast, almost harshly. Erik reaches up, smooths his fingers across his chest, scrapes his nails along a nipple and Nate lets out a groan. Erik does it again and Nate’s body tenses, eyes shut tight as he comes, adding his own to the mess on Erik’s chest. 

He sinks down onto the mattress next to Erik, cheeks pink and eyes warm as he meets Eriks. 

“Good?” 

“Your mouth is ridiculous,” Erik informs him and he laughs, reaching out to run his fingers through the cooling mess on Erik’s skin. He shivers at the light touch, eyes wide as Nate pulls his hand back to lap at the come on his fingers. “You’re going to  _ kill me.” _

Nate hums, sitting up and pushing to his feet with a rush of sudden energy. Erik watches as he pads around the room, comfortable in his own skin and thanks every deity he can think of that hockey players have no modesty. He heads for the door to the ensuite, pausing at the threshold.

“Shower?” 

“So much  _ effort,” _ he whines, mostly for show. He’s feeling pretty damn amazing- getting up doesn’t seem worth it. “Clean me up.” He demands instead.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth. With your toothbrush,” Nate informs him. “And then we could take advantage of that bench in your stupid  _ giant _ shower.”

Erik considers this. 

He’s thirty, he has no idea if he can get hard again  _ that fast, _ but his dick sure as hell is interested. Nate’s going to be the  _ death _ of him. 

He scrambles up and out of bed, following Nate’s laughter eagerly.

  
  
  



End file.
